


Shadow

by Moit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Implied Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-13
Updated: 2010-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3905587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bond between twins is unbreakable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/profile)[fireseraph](http://fireseraph.livejournal.com/)

“Good game today, hey?”

“Aye. Those Gryffindor beaters are something.”

“I heard the beater who hit the most bludgers gets the other to suck him off.”

“Is that right?” George asked, sliding to his knees.

The pads kept him from bruises as he sucked Fred’s cock eagerly into his mouth. Groaning loudly, Fred threaded his fingers through George’s ginger hair.

“Georgie,” Fred panted.

 _Freddie_ , George echoed inside his head.

“Fred,” he gasped, sitting upright in bed. He looked to the empty space beside him. Fred had been gone for two years. George knew he’d never get over his twin’s death.


End file.
